camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
TCW lenses
The Testar, Complanar and Modelar lenses were made by a French company for Tokyo Camera Works, the manufacturing branch of the Japanese distributor Sone Shunsuidō. Documents One advertisement dated February 1927 says that the Testar was introduced seven years earlier, that is 1920. Advertisement in February 1927. Advertisements by Sone say that the Testar f/4.5 and f/6.3 and Complanar f/4.5 lenses were specially made for Tokyo Camera Works by a French company in Paris. Testar: advertisements in April and May 1924, reproduced in Yazawa, p.18 of no.98, p.13 of no.171 and pp.15–6 of no.264: "東京カメラウオークス佛國巴里レンズ工場にて新製のテスターレンズF四、五又はF六、三を装せる". This also appears in the advertisement in February 1927. — Testar and Complanar: advertisement reproduced in Morishita, p.70 of no.22. The Testar was advertised as a four-element lens, Lens scheme visible in the advertisement in February 1927, and in the advertisement reproduced in Morishita, p.70 of no.22. but recent accounts say that the f/6.3 and f/6.8 versions are actually triplets. Triplets: see this page and this page at ksmt.com. Carl Zeiss complained about the name "Testar", deemed too close from "Tessar". This is explained in an advertisement by Sone dated February 1927, Advertisement in February 1927. where the company defends itself against the accusation of usurping a famous name; it says that the name "Testar" comes from "Test lens", in the sense of "Standard lens", The text reads 標準鏡玉, with the non-standard reading tesuto indicated in furigana next to the word 標準, normally read hyōjun and meaning "standard". and that "Modelar" was patterned the same, presumably after "Model lens". This explanation is plausible for "Modelar", but it is hard to believe that "Testar" was not inspired by "Tessar". The Modelar Anastigmat lens was again advertised in the July 1929 issue of ; Advertisement in July 1929, p.A26. this is the last mention found of the TCW lenses. Cameras equipped Testar f/4.5 and f/6.3 lenses were mounted on the Apollo 6.5×9cm plate folders, in 105mm and sometimes 90mm focal length. A Testar 50mm f/4.5 was also mounted on the Secrette Special detective camera. Testar f/6.3 and f/6.8 lenses were offered on the Idea No.1 and Pearl No.2 by Konishiroku in 1924; Tanaka suggests that this temporary measure was taken because the Konishiroku company was facing a shortage of lenses after its stocks were destroyed in the 1923 Great Kantō earthquake. Tanaka, p.33 of no.10. The following lens engravings are known: * TESTAR ANASTIGMAT – f4.5 F90 N°11517 on an Apollo Lens pictured in Yazawa, p.17 of no.98, and p.14 of no.264, mounted in a dial-set Compur shutter. * TESTAR ANASTIGMAT f6.8 F90 N°11690 on a Pearl No.2 Lens pictured in this page at ksmt.com, mounted in a dial-set Pronto shutter. * T C W PARIS – TESTAR f:6.3 F105 N°13025 on an Apollo Lens pictured in this page at ksmt.com, mounted in an Ibsor shutter. * T C W PARIS . TESTAR f:4.5 F50 N°13405 on a Secrette Special Lens pictured in Yazawa, p.14 of no.264. Modelar f/4.5 and f/6.3 lenses were mounted on the Apollo and Lloyd. Lewis, p.44, Yazawa, p.13 of no.171. One isolated Modelar 10.5cm f/6.3 lens is known on a Super plate folder, but this equipment is perhaps not original. Lens pictured in Yazawa, p.12 of no.171. On this particular lens, the engraving reads Modelar Anastigmat 1:6,3 F=10,5cm T.C.Works N°35921, and the same markings are repeated on the back rim of the rear element. A Modelar Anastigmat 210/4.5 barrel lens is pictured in the February 1927 and July 1929 advertisements pictured above; the front rim is engraved T. C. W. Paris . Modelar Anastigmat 1:4.5 F=210 N°xxxxx. A Modelar 21cm f/6 barrel lens has been reported as well; the name is engraved on the side instead of the front rim. Example observed in an online auction. The focal length and aperture are reported only. The Complanar f/4.5 lens was mounted on the Convex Reflex 6.5×9cm SLR. Advertisement reproduced in Morishita, p.70 of no.22. Notes Bibliography * . Advertisement by Sone Shunsuidō in February 1927. No page number. * . Advertisement by Sone Shunsuidō in July 1929, p.A26. * P.44. * Morishita Hajime (森下肇). "Atomu-han kamera no subete" (アトム判カメラのすべて, All of Atom-size cameras). Pp.55–70. * Tanaka Masao (田中政雄). "Konica history 4. Taishō 12-nen – Shōwa 8-nen." (Konica history 4. 大正12年–昭和8年. From Taishō year 12 (1923) to Shōwa year 8 (1933).) Pp.33–8. * Yazawa Seiichirō (矢沢征一郎). "Renzu no hanashi (17) Chinpin renzu Tesutā" (レンズの話17珍品レンズ・テスター, Lens story 17 A rare lens: the Testar). In no.98 (August 1985). Nishinomiya: Camera Collectors News-sha. Pp.17–9. * Yazawa Seiichirō (矢沢征一郎). "Renzu no hanashi (88) Modelā" (レンズの話88モデラー, Lens story 88 The Modelar). In no.171 (September 1991). Nishinomiya: Camera Collectors News-sha. Pp.11–3. * Yazawa Seiichirō (矢沢征一郎). "Renzu no hanashi (174) Tesutā" (レンズの話17珍品レンズ・テスター, Lens story 174 The Testar). In no.264 (June 1999). Nishinomiya: Camera Collectors News-sha. Pp.11–6. Links In Japanese: * Pages at ksmt.com: ** Testar 105mm f/6.3 lens on an Apollo plate folder ** Testar 90mm f/6.8 lens on a No.2 Pearl Category: Japanese lenses Category: France